User talk:WugHD2.0
__TOC__ Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Safehouses page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Archive User blog:WugHD2.0/Archive Click here to visit my talk pages Archive. ---- my zipper Yeah man, everybody wants my zipper. Gimme a sec, I'll see what I can do Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:56, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :using simple wiki formatting, use WugHD Talk :That's it. If you don't want the talk in superscript, delete the tags. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:01, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Weapon names Hey a lot of the weapons have inaccurate names on here. Such as the Colt M1911 actually being called the high power pistol which is used by edgar ross btw. There is also a pump action shotgun. Seems that mainly only the rare weapons have special names and non-rares normal names like pump-action shotgun. Also with the Captain De Santa page i'm having some trouble with the infoboxes. I type in De Santa next to his name and then for aka Captain De Santa and it only displays his nickname so i'm not sure what's going on. Oh How Sweet It Is Got the game early this morning, been playing ever since. It is absolutely brilliant. I've barely made a dent in the storyline missions, just cruising, hunting, and getting involved in random shootouts. You're gonna love it! -- Tiktaalik 01:11, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Mission Hey as you have probably noticed I am adding all of the missions at the moment. I will go back and fill them in but I accidently made a mistake the mission Wild Horses, Tame Passions should be Tamed. So if you could change it I would be grateful :) TheShadowXi 16:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmm Well is it ok if I do what i'm doing and leaving my name below as the link to my page as so: TheShadowXi Otherwise I will try to get the picture linked to my page asap. TheShadowXi 16:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok Removed it now and the John Marston page has been vandalised btw. TheShadowXi 16:39, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the walkthrough page would be counted as puny anymore IMO ;) TheShadowXi 17:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) The stranger mission on the Walkthrough is a sort of epilogue to the story. It doesn't show up as a letter on the map you have to find it yourself. It's not an official stranger mission as stranger missions are usually something like "help me find my boy he got kidnapped by bandits up at (Insert Location)". So maybe we could provide some sort of guide to the official stranger missions? Also my focus untill finished is to work on the walkthroughs for each mission. TheShadowXi 17:31, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Jefferyi cluttering pages with Chinese characters A user, Jefferyi, appears to be making "contributions" to the site in what looks like simplified Chinese. As an admin, I thought you would be able to help him set up a Chinese mirror site so he can continue to expand the wiki in another language without making the English language version an unintelligible clusterfuck of Latin letters and Chinese characters. I possess neither administrative rights nor the know-how required for setting up an alternate language mirror wiki, so hopefully you or another wiki leader like Tiktaalik can help. DrBeeblebrox 17:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Talk page tip Ja, dat deed ik eerst ook altijd, en toen vertelde iemand mij op een ander forum om te reageren op mijn eigen talk page als er iets geschreven werd. Het is wel user talk, en het ging om wat ik deed, hè XD. Maarja, ik zal hier dan wel doen zoals jij het vertelde. -- Master Sima Yi 18:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Check these 2 guys out: 67.182.45.97 and 66.192.104.13--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : Anything for the site--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:55, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Legend of the West Hi, I'm the user who brought up the issue with the Legend of the West pic. I believe that that is the wrong picture. That picture was taken from a video and in the video it was talking about fame and honor. In the description (that I got rid of) it said that 'the outfit, based on the video, is basically John's cowboy outfit with a leather duster'. But if you reach a certain rank in positive honor you get a Duster added to John's cowboy outfit. Therefore I believe that the picture (and the video) was just displaying that, not the Legend of the West outfit. AnimaTempli 15:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks I didn't even know I had a Posse page =P. Well thanks anyway :) TheShadowXi 16:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Side Missions Not sure to be honest, I'm just noticing that. I always manually click over to their talk pages anyways. It still works, as far as I can tell. So far, the best side missions easily has to be the randomly spawned stuff, which makes it tricky to find sometimes. The ambushes are a ton of fun and actually can be pretty challenges. two barrels from a shotgun can kill ya pretty quick, so you have to react quickly, hit dead-eye and take out the biggest threats, then mop up the rest. Sometimes there is a girl as bait, who will beg you not to kill her, that they forced her to do it. So far I've been pretty compassionate, but last time they killed my horse.... so i lasso'd her, stole on of the deadman's horses, and dragged her through the dirt for a couple miles. Oughta be lesson enough.... lots of cactus out there.HAHAHA! -- Tiktaalik 16:01, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Add on's for X Box 360 Do you think that the pre game bonuses will ever be available on the X Box marketplace for all of us who didn't pre-order the game? blocked Hi i was trying to edit a page when i got a message saying you had blocked my ip address could you help me thanks my users ajewitt. P.S. sorry if i shouldnt contact you on this but i cant find anything else. Thanks thanks for the help mate. Walkthrough I think that the Random encounters should be changed back to Bonus Chapter because that is what it acts like and it is an epilogue to the story not a stranger mission that can be unlocked at any point you haev to finish the story first. It is just revenge basically. TheShadowXi 20:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Random encounters/Stranger Missions Random encounters are something that is randomly generated as you travel. Example: Someone asking you to retrieve their stolen horse. Stranger missions are something that is not randomly generated they are side-missions and even have their own list on the stats page. However this epilogue I would class as neither as it may be started by speaking to a stranger but it is a mission of revenge because of the plot of the main storyline. Maybe Epilogue would be a better title? However we could still have guides on stranger missions as they are not random but random encounters aren't something you could write a guide to as you usually just have to kill someone nearby or retrieve a stolen possesion. TheShadowXi 20:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Locking my Page? Hi there I was just wondering if you could lock my page on Red Dead Wiki it's in Posse's my Posse is called A Fistful of Dollars the only reason I want you to lock it is because I don't want people to Vandalize it and also every other Posse's page is locked so Please could you lock it so only I can edit it please, My account Name is Noob Hunter X11Noob Hunter X11 22:26, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Noob Hunter X11 Almost there.. Unfortunately, I don't have a 360 nor a PS3, so the only hope for me is it being hopefully released for the PC too eventually. Ausir(talk) 23:34, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Block Well, we at Wikia don't really interfere in the blocking policies of our wiki communities. It's up to you guys. Ausir(talk) 00:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC)